Drugged
by Smnbkr
Summary: A female lawyer is murdered and Jane has a weird feeling about the case.
1. Chapter 1

Jane POV

The office was full of commotion as the phones were ringing off the hook and people were running back and forth with files to be signed by Lisbon. She was filling out paper after paper all morning. Cho walked up her door knocked lightly.

"Boss we have a case." Cho walked up to her and put the file on her desk. She picked it up as she walked over to me.

"Jane here read this and tell me what it says." She walked back over to her desk to grab her jacket. I opened up the file and read the first couple lines. Her name was Marry Milson she was shot twice in the head. Lisbon walked up and stood in front of me.

"What does it say?"

"Mary Milson was murdered."

"That is usually why we are called Jane. What else does it say?"

"She was shot twice in the head. I think it was a crime of passion. A lover more than likely."

"You ready? Cho is already in the SUV." I stood up without responding still reading. We walked up to the elevator and Lisbon hit the button. She grabbed the file from my hand and started to read it.

"It says she is a lawyer at Hanson & Miles. That is a pretty hard place to get a job at." Lisbon looked up at me waiting for an answer.

"So she is well qualified or well-connected or both." The elevator opened and we stepped in. When we got to the vehicle Cho was reading one of his cheesy novels and Rigsby was staring at Van Pelt who was programing the GPS. I got in the passenger side of the SUV and looked out the window trying to relax. I did not really have a good feeling about this case. Lisbon started up the vehicle and drove off in search of the crime scene. When we arrived there was an officer waiting for us.

"Where is the body?" Lisbon went into her need for control state.

"Upstairs the officers up there will help you." The officer was not fazed by her blunt question. We entered the house and walked up the stairs the house was very large and decorated beautifully. There was another officer standing by the door of a large room.

"You must be CBI. The girl is in here. I am sure you know the details I will be out here if you need me." We walked into the room and saw the women lying face down in her blood. Her hands were bound behind her back with zip ties. She looked at ease for some reason. The way she was positioned seemed that she was relaxed when she died.

"Jane what do you think?" Lisbon asked as we looked at the body.

"She was relaxed when she died. Meaning she was either drugged or she wanted this to happen. I am guessing she did not want to be shot execution style in the back of the head so she was drugged."

"I will have them run a full toxicology screen on her." Lisbon walked out of the room. She walked up to the first officer and told him what I had said.

"Let's go we are going to Hanson & Miles." As we get into the SUV I notice the officer staring at me funny I try to look away but his gaze made me curious. He looked angry and upset. He had a look on his face I could not explain. It was like knowing or guilt. Just the Lisbon pulled away and I broke eye contact.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane POV

"Jane you ok?" I did not realize that Rigsby was staring at me.

"Yeah um what was that officer's name?"

"Lando Foley. Why?" Rigsby was still looking at me in an odd manner.

"He irks me." We pulled up to Hanson & Miles where Mary worked. It was a large building with large wooden doors. We walked up to the door and rang the buzzer. A static like voice came over.

"Hanson & Miles how can I help you?"

"Hello yes I am agent Lisbon from the CBI me and my team are here about Mary."

"Oh yes here let me ring you in." The door buzzed and made a clicking sound. Lisbon opened the door and we stepped in. The lobby was filled with expensive furniture and assorted paintings. We were greeted by a taller man with gray hair.

"Hello my name is Alex Kinzer. I am the one who looks over the corporate section of the firm. How may I help you?"

"May we see her office please?" Lisbon seemed to be in a better mood from this morning.

"Right this way." We walked off towards a row of offices. Mary's was the last door on the left. As we entered her office two things were very apparent she was very happy and she was having an affair. On her calendar she had initials written in a little heart. It said lunch at 12:45 with L.F. She had flowers littering her office with little cards with the same initials. Since they were initials she obviously did not want the person's name known. He was either married or they were not allowed to see each other.

"She was having an affair with someone."

"Jane how do you know that?" I found it funny how Lisbon still had so much doubt towards me.

"Lisbon look at the flowers."

"Ok they are flowers people can get flowers."

"Yes but they are all from the same person. My guess he is married."

"Fine I will get Grace to run her phone records and match the initials L.F. to anyone she has called recently. Let's get back to headquarters we need to file paper work." Lisbon walked out of the office. I had to run to catch up to her.

"Who is it that is pushing your buttons? Is it the director?"

"Jane shut up. It doesn't matter who just know that they are. They can make us very unhappy so let's hurry up and close this."

When we got back to the CBI Officer Foley was waiting for us.

"Did you find out anything useful?"

"We think that she was having an affair with a married man." Lisbon answered him in the same tone she did that morning. When she said this he subconsciously started turning his wedding band. He felt guilty. I could not figure it out he just threw me off course I could not read him correctly. He had so much inner turmoil it just was difficult to get a good read on him.

"Ok…well…let me…know of ….um…any other progress you made." With that he quickly ran off almost tackling Rigsby who came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Jane what do think his deal is?" This time it was Cho.

"Um I really don't know I think he may just be nervous. New people new place." I walked over and plopped down on my couch. His initials are L.F. he is married and he seems to have some weird connection to the case. The only question left is Can I prove it?


	3. Chapter 3

Jane POV

Lisbon went into her office with a huff of confusion as she closed her office door I could hear the blinds clank against the window. I got up and walked over to her door knocking lightly. Entering before she responded I walked over to her couch and sat down.

"Jane do you even do anything? You just came from your couch and now you are on mine!" Lisbon was mad.

"Lisbon calm down. What is your problem?"

"What is my problem? Well let's see. I have the people upstairs trying to get me to close this one as quickly as possible. So far we have nothing except a mysterious lover who we cannot find!"

"Lisbon we will find him relax. Everything will be okay." I get up and walk over to her. Giving her a quick peck on the cheek I walk out of her office and over to Van Pelt.

"Did you get anything interesting from her phone records?"

"Yes she made twelve phone calls to officer Foley yesterday alone and over forty this week." I walked into Lisbon's office again this time I was met by a pen hitting me in the face.

"I know who she was sleeping with. The cop Lando Foley. They have made contact over fifty times this month. Why a pen you have other various items but you throw a pen?"

"I had it in my hand when you walked in. Lando did seem to have a different vibe. He did not seem right." Lisbon walked out of the office and got the team ready. We were going to Lando's house to ask him about his relationship with the victim. We walked down to the van getting in quickly. Lisbon was driving yet again which was not a surprise considering her control issues. Pulling up to his house you could see two kids playing in the yard with a dog. Lisbon shut off the engine, turning around to face the team.

"Try to be as discreet as possible there are kids involved." Lisbon always had a soft spot for kids. When we got to the front door Cho knocked lightly. A woman in her early forties answered the door. She was wearing an apron with a floral print on it. Extending her hand out slightly Lisbon shook it.

"Hello you must be the CBI. Well Lando isn't here right now can I leave him a message?"

"Yes ma'am can you just tell him we have a few questions about the case?" Lisbon turned from the door and walked slowly back to the vehicle. She turned to me.

"Do you think he is running?"

"No I do not think he killed her. He was just romantically involved with her." Getting in the passenger side of the car I notice something out of the corner of my eye. Mrs. Foley was standing by the door staring at us. I got out of the van again and started to walk towards her. That is when she pulled a metallic object from under her apron. Raising it up in the air I heard the loud crack I dove into the grass. Lisbon pulled her gun and fired two shots. One hit Mrs. Foley in the arm causing her to drop the gun the other hit her in the chest. When the shooting stopped I reached down to wipe of my shirt. It felt sticky. Why was my shirt sticky?


	4. Chapter 4

Jane POV

Looking at my hand I could see the red. Oh my god the entire front of my shirt was covered in blood. It couldn't have happened that long ago why am I bleeding that quickly? A million questions entered my brain. How did she hit me? Why couldn't I feel it hit me? Where was Lisbon?

"Lisbon?"

"Jane hold on I have to go check on her."

"Lisbon…"

"What Jane… oh my god." Her face paled as she looked at me. She ran over to me and looked at my shirt.

"Cho call an ambulance." She knelt down beside me pressing down on my stomach. There were black dots shooting along the edges of my eyes. They seemed to be closing in quickly.

"Hey Jane stay with me help is on its way. Come on Jane." My eyes slowly started to slide shut.

"Patrick please stay with me." She was pleading with me. I had to try and stay awake. I looked up at her and met her eyes. She was keeping me grounded.

"Lisbon...it's…hard. I'm so tired."

"I know Jane just stay with me it will be okay you can make it through this."

"People always say that like they know it will be okay. You know that by the amount of blood I lost already that chances of me surviving are slim to none." Lisbon looked down at me dumbstruck.

"Jane don't say that you will be fine."

"You also said that to Bosco." I could see a tear slide down her cheek I felt bad for saying that.

"Jane stop."

"I am sorry I didn't mean to say that."

"Just stop talking you should save up your energy may increase your slim chances." She said sarcastically. I just looked past her into the Foley's yard the kids had stopped playing. Rigsby was trying to calm the younger one down. The little boy was screaming and tears were freely streaming down his face. The other was a girl probably in her early teens just stood there in shock. She didn't even blink as she stared at her mother's lifeless body. Images started to flood my brain of finding my family lying lifeless in a pool of their own blood. Trying desperately to focus on something else I looked at Rigsby again. He was wearing a white shirt with a red tie. His pants were black and he had on a dark colored belt on. Cho walked over to try and calm the young child down. He was now at the point where he was going to have a panic attack. His breathing was shallow and rapid.

A few minutes later the kid passed out. Rigsby caught him and laid him down gently in the grass. The girl seemed to snap out of her shocked state and walked over to Rigsby and handed him an inhaler. He took it and put it into the boy's mouth pushing it down. The boys breathing slowed and the girl kneeled down beside him pushing his hair back.


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

When I woke up everything was a giant blur. I squinted my eyes trying to get a better view. In the distance a heavier set man was walking.

"Hello. Can you hear me?" The man pivoted on the tips of his toes and walked towards me. He was getting closer, but I could still only see the dark outline as if there was a bright light behind him somewhere. "Jane. Jane. Jane. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He chimed cheerfully. "Look what happened to you." The figure was now hovering above me inspecting me like a broken toy. Grabbing the front of my shirt he heaves me off of the ground. "Well you are actually quiet. Well there is a first for everything." I stared at him for what seemed like forever before he finally came into focus. "Bosco, but your dead and there is no way you are here. Am I dead?" This made absolutely no sense at all it is Bosco the guy that got shot several times and bled out. "Yeah Jane it seems your theory on the after life is not as right as you wish to believe." Panicking I looked around the room quickly trying to figure what was going on. Maybe I was sleeping and this was another one of those sick twisted dreams about Red John. "No your not here there is no way…Are they here?" Bosco looked at me for a moment before he started to look around. "No they do not know you are here. Do you actually want them to see you like this? I did meet them though they care for you deeply." Tears instantly sprang to my eyes. "Prove to me this is real." Bosco drew back his arm and threw it as hard as he could into my jaw. My whole upper body whipped around before my face smashed off the ground. "That was for being a jerk to Lisbon by the way." I blinked a few times trying to get the pain to subside. Firm hands grabbed my shirt and again I was pulled up to my feet. "Do you need anymore proof?" He said this as he drew his hand back again. Putting my hands up to surrender he dropped his hand. "I think I am good for now maybe later." In the distance I could here people talking. It almost sounded like Rigsby and Cho. "What is that?" The sound was muffled like a phone with a blanket over it. "That is your friends. It means you are waking up. One more thing before you go. If you ever say anything like that to Lisbon again I will find you and kill you." Waving quickly, I ran towards the sound of their voices.


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

Opening my eyes the first thing I saw was Cho and Rigsby chatting above me. They both looked down at me when I started to get up. "Jane relax you just got out of surgery. You weren't even supposed to wake up until tomorrow." Rigsby put his hand on my shoulder attempting to restrain me. I shrugged him off quickly and pushed myself into a sitting position. "Where is Lisbon?" They exchanged glances and looked down at me again. "I swear to god if you do not tell me I will tell Betram you are sleeping together." Rigsby opened and closed his mouth a few times before Cho started to talk. "She went to Mashburn's. Lisbon doesn't want to see you man." Pulling the assorted tubes out of me I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Rigsby tried again to stop me, but I moved away from him. "Jane! Jane! Dude stop!" Pain started to radiate through my gut as I dug in the overnight bag on a chair beside my bed. My guess was that Van Pelt had packed it since everything was neatly folded. I put on the pants and shoes easily the shirt was a different story as it clung to my bloodied bandage. Eventually giving up and tossing the shirt back into the bag. Cho followed me to the parking garage where the realization hit me that my car was not there. "Cho give me your keys." He looked around quickly before placing them into the palm of my hand. "You stole them from me if anyone asks. Good luck, you're going to need it." Cho ran back into the hospital to find Rigsby. I clicked the unlock button and flung open the door of the SUV. The pain was almost unbearable as one of my stitches popped out.


	7. Chapter 7

JPOV

Before I even had time to think about what I was going to say Walter's house came into view. "Dammit how did this even happen?" Looking down the blood was starting to run from under the gauze. A burst of courage came over me and before I knew it I pushed open the gate and walked to the front door. Lisbon's SUV was parked next to one of Walter's shiny new cars. "Lisbon! I need to talk to you!" To my surprise Walter flung the door open. "Patrick. What a surprise to see you. Teresa isn't here I'm sorry for the confusion." It was almost hard to read him and if Lisbon's car wasn't sitting there I my have believed him. "Cut the crap Walter I know she is here." With this

I attempted to push past him. That was when it happened one quick punch catching me straight in the gut. The rest of my stitches popped out and my legs stopped supporting me. "Jane you should really be more careful about running into things! With your current injuries you must be having a bit of trouble staying focused." I started to close my eyes as pain washed over my entire body. No you need to talk to Lisbon. Jumping up quickly I power walked up the stairs hoping to get there in time. Then there she was sitting on _his _bed half naked. "Lisbon I…" Walter came up behind me and slammed me against the wall. He threw his fist into my stomach again. "Stay away from her. She doesn't want you Jane she never will." Tears burned in my eyes and I wasn't sure if it was from pain or the realization he could be right. For the second time that day I lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

LPOV

"Lisbon I…" Glancing into the hall no one was there. Well then that is odd, maybe it was Walter doing something downstairs. He left a few minutes ago to make dinner reservations for tonight. I heard what sounded liked a pained gasp and then something hitting the ground. "Walter are you okay?" A moment later he bounced into the room. "Sorry just tripped coming up the stairs. You know the new restaurant in L.A.?" His hands were shaking slightly and then I saw it. "Is that blood on your shirt?" His eyes flew quickly to the door and then back onto my face. What did Jane call that? Oh yeah lizard brain. The reaction and then the thought. "Walter what happened in the hall?" Walter started to fidget slightly and then finally broke. "It was Jan. He came at me I freaked and punch him in the stomach. When he fell I started to panic even more and then just ran in here." Why was Jane here he wasn't even suppose to wake up until later this week? "Where is he now?"


End file.
